


My Queen

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

The air around the dinner table was a little tense. Her mother wouldn't even look at her and her father was staring like he was waiting for something to happened. Alyssa, her youngest sister, was holding onto Cameron's hand. Cameron whispered something to her before both of the females quietly excused themselves from the room.   
"I should-"  
"You're a disgrace to the family." The words died in her mouth as she looked towards her father. Mother didn't even deny it.   
"I don't understand. I come home to visit you guys and this is how you treat me?"  
"You've fallen out of line! You used to be our pride and joy!"  
"Why? Because I was a Royal Knight? Because I was beaten within an inch of my life almost everyday? Because I murdered the brother of the woman I love?!"  
"You were honorable! You knew where your loyalty lied and now you're off frolicking with some heathen!" The chair slammed backwards into the floor as she stood and slammed her hands down onto the table.   
"Don't you ever speak of her that way! You have no fucking right to even say her name. She is a queen and she shall be addressed as one!" A plate almost slammed into her face as she moved out of the way. It shatterd on the wall behind her.   
"You had a queen, a respectable one. One that wasn't going to steal our daughter away from us and turn her into some monster."  
"Monster?" Anger churned in her stomach, twisting it into ugly knots. "She's made me a saint compared to what your kingdom has made me do." Small vines of white light twisted up her arms, making small intricate designs on the way. "I am still a knight! I am still a warrior! I am still your fucking daughter, whether you like it or not!"  
"She's poisoning your mind and taking you away from us!"   
"I don't care! Cause Mudo fuck I would drink poison if it tasted like her." There was a small pause as she blinked the stars from her vision, grimacing as her right ear rang. There was the coppery taste of blood from where she'd bitten her cheek.   
"Don't you ever say the Saviors name in vain again." Ah... she numbly noted that it was her mother who had landed the blow.   
"Don't worry. You'll never hear me say it again." A small sigh left her as she grabbed her cloak from the hook near the door and walked out.   
"Don't worry. She'll come back." A snort. No. No she would not.


End file.
